


Feelings

by Hydro_City_Zone



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Galacta Knight (as a spirit), Gen, Mind Control, Octoling (as a spirit, POV Second Person, Possession, This is expirimental af, not gonna lie I rushed a bit. Sorry if it’s bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro_City_Zone/pseuds/Hydro_City_Zone
Summary: (Made before the release of SSBU)Pikachu joins Kirby on his quest to save the world.





	Feelings

A flash of light, a flicker of flame, a dance of sparks, and… pink.

 

Pink.. and red… and…

 

Your ear flicks, a worried face. This pink thing, no, your friend! You know him! Him? Them? You’re not sure. You roll over from your side. This friend, Kirby! His name is Kirby. Your memories flood back gradually.

 

Kirby, and someone else. Orange and tall, like a trainer. They speak but it’s not human talk. Orange… she’s… a new fighter! That’s right! The others call her orange because her hair is orange. She’s a… a… inkling! An inkling girl! But she’s usually with her friend…

 

Where is everyone?

 

“Pika?”

 

Sometimes, you really wish you were a psychic type.

 

Your cry is replied to with a “Poyo?” From Kirby. Orange mumbles something, but you can understand her language. Someone should teach her human speak… like Samus! She’s smart. Or Sonic! He’s good at talking to smashers that don’t talk, like you and Kirby.

 

Sonic… why do you feel dread thinking about him?

 

“Pika-Poyo..” Kirby pats your head. He looks concerned. Is he asking if you’re okay? “Chu,” is all you can say, really.

 

You get up onto your hind legs. You can’t help but feel you’re forgetting something. Orange meets your eyes. She speaks. You tilt your head, and she makes an exasperated face. She probably has to do this song and dance with Kirby as well. She signals you to follow as best she can, and you do. She leads you to a cliff face and points into the distance. “Kira, Uami? Kii.Ra” she emphasizes the syllables. Kira? You looks at what she’s pointing to, but all you see is a bright light.

 

“Kiii. Raaaa” she says again, trying her best to make you understand. Even Kirby seems confused. “Leem-Poyo?” Now even he seems to be speaking nonsense.

 

Orange grunts, and says what are probably swears under her breath. “GA. EEM.” She shouts, “Ga-eem! Ga-eem no-no. Ga-eem Kira!” she desperately tries to make you understand.

 

Ga-eem? Maybe she missed a sound. Kirby said leem, so maybe it’s… Galeem? And she keep saying Kira… Kira… killer? Galeem is a killer? Killer of-

 

Suddenly you remember

 

The light. The ashes. The burning feeling. And-

 

Sonic. He could’ve escaped. Maybe not completely, but he could’ve survived a lot long if he’d have just kept running. But he didn’t. He heard you cry out, and he slowed down. He tried to save you. You almost made it to him but then-

 

Everything was white and painful, and then there was nothing at all. The last thing you remember seeing is the pain in his eyes.

 

“Pi, pi-pika..” you whimper. Kirby gives you a pat, Orange’s face softens a bit, betraying pity behind her stubbornness.

 

Kirby stops petting you and runs to the edge of the cliff face. He points to the light, to Galeem, and then bumps his chest, expression stern. (Or at least trying to be stern. He always looks cute.) you get the message.

 

You have to stop Galeem.

  
  


—⚡️⚡️—

  
  


The world feels like a crazy wasteland as you march along. Orange talks as you walk (mostly to herself, you think, given that you’re certain Kirby doesn’t understand her either). She seems… angry. Not mad to be stuck with you, but more so… stubborn. Determined. She’s giving off the “I’m going to save the fucking world” vibe you see with trainers a little too often. At some point she gets bored of talking to herself and decides to sing. It sounds like a happy song. Maybe a festival song.

 

“Ya, weni, marei, mirekyarahire, Juri, yu mirekerason…”

 

Kirby babbles along with her. He has no tone. You wouldn’t sing much better though, so you’re not much of a critic. Orange doesn’t seem to mind.

 

You’re reminded that music is the universal language, and you smile a little bit.

  
  


—⚡️⚡️—

  
  


“Poyo!”

 

“Mireno?”

 

“Pika!”

 

Kirby yells, You reply. So does Pikachu.

 

You swear internally, knowing you should’ve kept an eye on him. He’s a total airhead, metaphorically and literally. You bring out your Inkbrush to try and speed yourself up, which proves to be less efficient than you thought once you run out of ink. You groan and decide to just ditch the brush and try swimming instead. The bumpy ground still makes it difficult.

 

Pikachu finds him first. He ran into another clone. Husk copies of their friends Galeem uses as calvary. Worst of all, they’re powered by the souls of everyone’s worlds! Their friends and family! Kirby even found a poor Octoling inside of one! It makes your ink boil just thinking about it!

 

It was a Meta Knight, pink in color, with a split down the center of his mask. You silently wonder what abilities that gear must have…

 

Pikachu is faster to strike, using quick attack to gain an upper hand. Meta Knight is fast to strike back, slashing the small mouse away. You grimace, and growl under your breath. Roller in hand you fling a barrage of ink onto the husk. Sadly, giving that he’s not made of ink, it’s not as effective as it would’ve been on an inkling, but it’s still a distraction. Kirby takes the opportunity to snatch a copy ability off the fake. He look ridiculous wearing that mask. The tiny wings are just the icing on the cake. Despite the cute looks, Kirby is good with a sword, flinging the husk around like a ragdoll. Pikachu assists with thunder shock and skull bash. You prepare your Splat Charger and wait for the right moment. Kirby gets him into the air. You wait… wait… BINGO!

 

You fire your shot and the clone goes flying, disintegrating into nothing, leaving nothing but the spirit behind.

 

“BOOYAH!” You yell, but to them it sounds like “WOOMY!”

 

They celebrate with you. “Pika! Pika!” “Woo-yo! Woo-yo!”

 

You feel like a team. It feels like home.

 

The spirit flutters down. Kirby seems to recognize them, maybe even fear them a bit, judging by the look on his face. “Gala-poyo” he tells you. Your ink boils again. Even if they were an enemy, he’s still someone Kirby seems to care about regardless. He keeps a hold of their spirit. You remember the Octoling you kept a hold of, and you understand why.

 

Once you get your hands on them, Galeem is going to be torn to shreds.

  
  


—⚡️⚡️—

  
  


Galacta Knight. Even Galacta Knight, one sealed away in some other world, one known for destroying entire planets at ease, the strongest warrior in the galaxy, couldn’t escape Galeem’s attack. It’s sad to you. Not that you know him well (you’re not even friends with him) but you have hope. One day, you hoped you could talk to him. You hoped maybe he could tell you the thing that Meta keeps secret.

 

He is, after all, one of the only other members of your species you can think of. You don’t even know what your species is called.

 

Answers have to wait though! You’re on a mission! With friends! Very hard to talk to friends! But still friends!

 

Orange (after quite a bit of struggle with the language barrier) suggests making a camp for the night. You agree and get to collecting sticks. After you make a pile, Pikachu uses his electric powers to light a fire. A very aggressive fire, but a fire nonetheless. It reminds you of Orange.

 

Orange speaks as the sun goes down. You nod as she talks, completely clueless but supportive. She’s lonely and wants someone to talk to, so you’re fine with being that someone, even if it’s like talking to a wall.

 

You think about home and all of your friends. If they got Galacta, then… then…

 

No! You can’t cry! ‘A true star warrior never cries!’ Meta would have told him, ‘Nothing has stopped you yet, not even me!” Dedede would’ve said

 

You think about Meta Knight and Dedede, and how much you care about them. It feels like warmth and fuzzy memories. You’re hungry again.

  
  


—⚡️⚡️—

  
  


They march without fear.

 

How foolish, you think. How can one even think of fighting such power.

 

Let’s see… which vessel will do…

  
  
  


Here we are.

  
  


—⚡️⚡️—

  
  


“Poyo! Poyo!”

 

Kirby tries desperately to get your attention

 

“Ju?” Orange inquires. You think ‘Ju’ means ‘huh’ or something.

 

Kirby is pointing in the distance. Looks like another fight. Orange rolls her eyes and says something with a tone of disdain. Kirby simple points again, somethings up.

 

You look closer.

 

It’s not a clone. It’s real.

 

He’s real.

 

You’re moving before you even know it, Kirby and Orange call after you, but you’re too fast. “Pika! Pika-Pi!” You cry out. You’re almost there-

 

You stop just a few feet away when he looks back at you.

 

Bright red replaces emerald orbs, they pierce through you.

 

“PIKA-POYO!”

 

Kirby’s cry snaps you out of your trance and you narrowly dodge his first attack. His kick shatters the ground in one blow. You can’t believe it, even him?

 

The hedgehog stares down at you with those eyes. It’s Galeem. He did this to your friend.

 

Electricity flows through your veins. You’re absolutely enraged now.

 

You dodge a homing attack and go for a skull bash. He blocks, catching you off guard, and grabs you by the tail. Before he can do anything though, Orange shoots him with a round of ink and he drops you. He launches himself at her with insane speed and punches her directly in the gut. She goes flying. Kirby attempts to use his stone ability, which the vessel dodges. He doesn’t dodge the following final cutter.

 

The hedgehog slides across the ground before flipping to his feet and skidding across the ground. He curls out before shooting off in a blur, bodying the pink puffball and throwing him off cliff face. When he uncurls, his attention returns to you. Red bares into your soul.

 

“Pi-“

 

He lunges and it’s across the plateau in half a second. He kicks you far and you slam into a bolder. He’s above you again before you know it. The hedgehog pins you down with one foot on your stomach. Red eyes stare down at you, expression emotionless. A pitiful is “P-Pi-..ka” is all you can muster. He cannot hear you. He prepares to throw a smash attack directly into your skull. You cry out for him to stop. He cannot hear you. You look away in fear and whimper, he cannot hear you. He speaks, it’s his voice, but it’s not him. Galeem’s voice echoes behind the teen’s. “You will not stop the creation of our perfect world. You cannot fight the light.” You wait for the impact.

 

But the impact does hit you.

 

When you look up, Orange stands above you, roller in hand, and the hedgehog on the ground, but getting up already. She’s quick to swap weapons, bringing out her charger and shooting him in the face with a half charge before he can attack. He’s blinded and stumbles back, giving her time to use her special. She brings out the killer wail.

 

“PIKA!” You cry out, what if it kills him? You put your front paws on her legs and look up pleadingly. Orange hesitates for a second and looks you in the eyes. She finally says something you understand.

 

“No Worry.”

 

The wail fires.

  
  


—⚡️⚡️—

  
  


“PIKA!”

 

You call out for Kirby,

 

“PIKACHU?”

 

You call out for Sonic.

 

“Yeawii??”

 

Orange calls with you.

 

“Poyo!!”

 

You run like you’ve never run before to the source of the voice. He’s okay. Thank god he’s okay. Orange dashes to him and lifts the small pink ball into the air and hugs him for the first time. He looks like he’s gonna be crushed. He probably lucky that he doesn’t have bones. Then you see what Kirby was beside.

 

Sonic.

 

Kirby had released him from Galeem’s binds, but he hadn’t awoken yet.

 

You skitter to his side and give his side a light push. “Pika..?”

 

“Gh…” he groans, pushing himself up with one arm. “Ow.”

 

“Pika!!!” You’re so relieved! You tear up.

 

“Huh..?” He shakes his head and sits up carefully. He squints as if to try and see you better. “Buddy?”

 

“Pikachu!!!” You leap into his chest, he’s okay!

 

“Hey! Hey! Woah! Hahah, take it easy, uh, ...Pikachu?” He asks as if he’s not sure.

 

“Pika-Pi!”

 

He understands you. “What? Yeah of course I’m okay, why would I-...” he cuts himself off for a moment “...be”

 

… “Oh.”

 

“That’s uh” he looks to the side, his ears tilt down “not… the best”

 

“Pika…”

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, really just-“ he rubs at his eyes. You can’t tell if he’s trying to wipe tears away or get the ink out of his eyes. “Heh- well! At least if I had a dollar for every time I’ve been killed by a beam of light from behind, I’d have 2 dollars. Which, uh, isn’t a lot, but it’s pretty weird that it happened twice, amiright?”

 

He smiles. You know he’s not fine, but this is how he copes. You’re so glad he’s okay.

 

“Now, uh, which one of those squid kids got ink directly in my eyes,” he says threateningly.

 

“Poy-no!!” Kirby has joined you, and he lightly slaps at Sonic’s arm. “No fight!”

 

“He-ey, take it easy, puffy” he says as he stumbles his way to his feet “I’m only kiddin! … uh, Pikachu?”

 

You take a moment to realize your still clinging to his chest. Oh whoops.

 

He chuckles and lifts you up, holding you out in front of him.

 

“Thanks buddy. I own you one”

 

You smile at him. It feels good to have a friend. It feels like home.

 

You crawl on his shoulder and he tries his best to piece together what he missed via Kirby and Orange.

 

Things are finally looking up.


End file.
